1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing a power supply in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer system usually includes a power supply in a computer case. The installation of the power supply in the computer case usually involves the use of screws.
For example, a computer case for mounting a power supply is provided. The computer case includes a rear panel, a fixing bracket attached to the rear panel, and a bridge attached to the fixing bracket. The rear panel defines an opening therein. The fixing bracket includes a first sidewall and a second sidewall opposite each other. A receiving space is defined between the first sidewall and the second sidewall in communication with the opening in the rear panel adapted for receiving the power supply therein. The bridge includes a first end and a second end respectively connected to the first and second sidewalls of the fixing bracket for positioning and fastening the power supply. The bridge is secured to the fixing bracket by screws.
However, it is inconvenient to use the screws to secure the power supply to the computer case or remove the power supply from the computer case. The screws are small and difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped by an assembler, possibly causing damage to other parts in the computer case.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus, which allows convenient securing and removing of a power supply in a computer case.